The Greatest Gift
by lepetitarsenic
Summary: It's Hermione's eighteenth birthday, and Harry and Ron are too distracted by Quidditch to remember... thankfully, someone does.


**Title: The Greatest Gift**

**Author: Morgaine Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, sadly. **

**Dedication: To Summer, for giving me the idea, and prodding me to finish this.**

Hermione Granger yawned, rubbed at her eyes, and blindly felt around on the bedside table for her glasses. She sighed, realizing that they weren't there, and gingerly stepped off the bed, searching the ground with her hands. Grinning as they set on a pair of eyeglasses, she set them on her nose, blinking as the world around her came into focus.

            Lavender must have come home smashed again, and knocked her glasses off the table. The girl had gotten a real drinking problem in sixth year, never letting a weekend go by without disgusting amounts of muggle liquor, and while Hermione worried about her, there wasn't too much that she could do. As Head Girl, she probably should have reported her- but Lavender was one of her best friends. Well, as much as she could call a friend, anyway. She probably spent more time around bloody Draco Malfoy then she did her- but that was the price of being who she was. 

            Hermione stood, stretching her arms above her head and glancing over to her calendar, lying on the chair in its usual spot. _"Accio."_ she mumbled, letting out another yawn as the book flew into her hand. It flipped through a few filled pages, landing on one about halfway in, simply marked 'today'.

            "Hmm… lets see. Study for herbology chapter final, remind Harry and Ron about their detention tomorrow and… birthday?" she frowned, staring down at the page. That couldn't be right. It couldn't be December 15th already… could it?

            She sighed as an owl flew into her window, loaded down with parcels that looked suspiciously gift-wrapped. From her parents, no doubt… it really **was** her birthday. Petting the little owl's head, and detaching it from the ribbons it seemed to have gotten caught in, Hermione looked around the seventh year's chamber. Lavender was sprawled across the end of Pavrati's bed, confirming Hermione's assumption that the girls had went into Hogsmeade last night. She shook her head.

            Slipping a burgundy bathrobe over her shoulders, Hermione stepped out of the bedroom, wincing as her feet touched the cold stone stairway.

            _"Accio slippers." _she whispered, keeping her voice down for the boy's sake. Two fluffy white bunny slippers hopped out of the bedroom obediently, stopping in front of her feet. She chuckled, stepping into them and continuing down the stairway. 

            Looking around the Gryffindor common room, she found a fire already roaring in the grand stone fireplace, the couches and chairs still clustered together from last night. There was no better way, in her opinion, to start what was looking to be an absolutely smashing birthday with a bit of nap. Walking around closer to the fire, she couldn't help but let out a giggle at the surprise occupants of a large, canary yellow couch. Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey were curled up together, obvious years of sexual tension finally having come to a head. Winter did strange things to people.

            "Colin! Ginny!" she whispered harshly, hoping to wake them up with only her tone. They happily surprised her, both instantly snapping to attention and then flushing bright red at the sight of her.

            "Hermione-"

            "We swear, it's not what it-"

            "Quiet!" she told them, affecting a stern glare. "As Head Girl, to be perfectly honest, I should be taking away serious points for this…"

            "Oh come on, Hermione, we fell asleep!" Colin protested, sharing a worried look with Ginny, who was equally, if not more horrified. She prided herself on a pristine reputation- her brothers had brought more than enough infamy to the family name.

            "… but I won't." Hermione finished, grinning at the new couple. "It's my birthday, I'm feeling lenient. Now get upstairs, before Professor McGonagall wakes up and I have to change my mind."

            Colin and Ginny shared an amazed, look, both turning back to her. She only laughed, nodding towards the stairs. Colin sprung into action, sprinting up to the sixth year's bedrooms, though Ginny hesitated for a moment.

            "Happy birthday, Mione." She said cheerily, leaning forward and pecking her close friend on the cheek. Hermione smiled after her, waiting until she was out of sight, and then claiming the couch for herself, staring lazily into the flickering flames.

            This common room didn't much seem like home to her, anymore at least. She spent most of her time in her private study- well, semi private. She did have to share it with Draco Malfoy, who inexplicably had become Head Boy. His father had probably paid his way to it, though she did have to admit he had quite a head about him. Quite a large head. But that, she supposed, was part of his 'charm'.

            After a few peaceful minutes, the other Gryffindors started to wake up, emerging from the stairway in groups of threes and fours, boys meeting up with girls and then continuing to breakfast. Hermione didn't want to eat. She couldn't wait to find out what the day would hold-

            "Mione!" a very familiar boy's voice called, and she turned around to face the stairwell, grinning at the sight of a disgruntled-looking Harry and Ron.

            "Up a little late, are we?" she asked, glancing at the old oak grandfather clock. It was twelve already, but she couldn't blame them. It was Saturday, after all.

            "We needed to rest up." Harry laughed.

            "Today's a very special day!" Ron told her with a cheeky grin, as they stepped outside of the common room and headed down one of the staircases. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Today was a special day indeed… she was eighteen! Most of the other seventh-years had had their birthdays already… she was one of the youngest in the grade.

            "So what's so special about today, then?" she prompted, turning towards the boys as they entered the dining hall. Ron's mouth dropped wide open.

            "You don't know?"

            "Well, of course I-"

            "It's the start of the bloody Quidditch finals, Hermione! Cannons v. Wasps! That's not something you forget." Ron said hotly. Harry rolled his eyes, pushing a bit of his unruly black hair back from his face.

            "Don't get all bothered about it, Ron. She's a girl. You can't expect her to know."

            The boys sat down at the Gryffindor table, instantly digging in as soon as food appeared on their plates. Arguing heatedly about Quidditch, it took them a few minutes to notice Hermione hadn't joined them.    

            "Where do you reckon she's went off to?" Ron asked, mouth half full of oatmeal.

            "I dunno. Silly, why would she come down if she didn't want to eat breakfast?"

            Almost simultaneously, their eyes flew towards the small red envelope that had appeared on Hermione's plate. Standing as quickly as they could, they backed away from it, heading towards the door. It zoomed after them.

            "Uh… Harry… you don't suppose the Dursleys have learned how to use owl post, do you?"

            "No chance of that…" Harry replied, still eyeing the Howler that was beginning to smoke at the edges.

            "My mum's off visiting Charlie-"

            "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, YOU BLOODY IDIOTS! YOU THINK SOME QUIDDITCH CUP IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR BEST FRIEND? YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED! AND WHERE DO YOU GET OFF SAYING THAT ONLY BECAUSE I'M A-" 

            Hermione ran as fast as she could, trying to ignore the frozen ball of fury growing in the pit of her stomach. Making that Howler had helped release a bit of it, but she still couldn't believe- couldn't believe they'd forget. What had she done for Harry's birthday? And Ron's? Everything in her power, that's what, and they hadn't even bothered with a card on hers. But it wasn't just that. It always seemed like she was supporting them- helping them with everything from girls to potions, and getting nothing but the 'honor' of their friendship in return. If one could even call it friendship.

            She burst into the study, slowing down instantly when the few early-rising paintings looked strangely at her. They quickly returned to their work, though- they were used to her by now. She walked over to one of the bookcases and grabbed a random paperback off the shelf, not bothering to look at the title. Trying to keep tears from welling up in her eyes, she ran over to one of the clusters of couches in the corner, burying her nose in it as quickly as possible.

She failed to notice who had been napping in the overstuffed armchair a few feet away.

            "Here so early, Granger? This must be a record, even for you." Draco snickered, standing and moving to the armchair directly across from her. She scowled darkly at him, which was fairly intimidating in her current mood.

            "Bugger off, Malfoy."

            "When I can annoy you? On your birthday no less?"

            "I said leave me alone!" she screamed, throwing her book at him. He narrowly dodged it, and she blushed bright red at the stares they'd attracted from the paintings. They weren't used to loud noise- at least not of late. "What are you doing here anyway, Malfoy? No errands to run for You-Know-Who?"

            "I should bloody hope not." He huffed, turning around to face the fire. "It being the holidays and all. After all, this is my study too."

            "I would think he'd have something extra special planned for this time of year." She sneered, "You know, suck all the cheer out of everything fun. Like a few other people I could mention."

"Ha! That's why you're in such a bloody awful mood this morning. Weasel and Potter forgot it's your birthday, didn't they?"

"None of your business." She huffed, staring down at her book. After a split second she looked up at him. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Are you kidding? You could have heard that Howler from miles away. Just the bloody thing to wake a man up in the morning, your whining- I pity your husband."

"That is **it**!" she shrieked, jumping out of her chair and on top of him. They fell to the floor, hidden by the couch, rolling around as Hermione wildly tried to strike him. He quickly overpowered her, and pinned her to the ground, looking into her blazing brown eyes. And after an awkward moment of staring, punctured by their heavy panting, she burst out into tears.

He quickly got off of her, helping her back on the couch with a perfunctory glare at the paintings. They hurriedly went back to their books, knowing full well his temper.

"What is it, Hermione- I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, wincing as she pushed his hand away from her shoulder. As much as he may talk about dueling- the thought of hurting a girl absolutely revolted him. Just another way to be like his father.

After a few moments her tears subsided, and she looked up at him, the fire burning in her eyes now reduced to a pitiful smolder. He sighed, and she allowed him to touch her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry." He said, sincerely. She sighed.

"Not your fault. Stupid boys."

"Not all of us are stupid." He laughed, pretending to be offended. "After all- I didn't forget it was your birthday, did I?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He reached into the pocket of his robes, withdrawing a small brown package.

"We've been going to school together for seven years, Hermione. Head Boy and Girl. You didn't honestly think I wouldn't get you anything?"

She huffed, unwrapping the box and willing her hands to stay steady. He was right, of course- she knew his birthday too. January 27th. But to think he'd- 

Her mind blanked at the contents of the box, though in the back of her mind she realized the 'Flourish and Blotts' engraved on the top should have given him away. Gingerly, she reached down and lifted his gift from the tissue paper, twirling the gleaming golden quill in her trembling hands.

"Solid gold." He said, with a pleased smile. "You need something to write your job applications with. And don't think I haven't seen you here, poring over them hour after hour. You barely had time to plan the Autumn Dance-"

He was cut off as she looked up from the box, flinging her arms around him in one of the only true hugs he'd ever felt. He reveled in the smell of her waves of golden-brown hair, wanting to badly to touch it- oh, what the hell. He hastily ran a hand through it, smiling when she pulled back, but not away from him.

"Thank you, Draco." She whispered, what he thought were fresh tears glistening in her eyes. He stared into them, not quite able to comprehend the feelings that had suddenly taken hold of him.

The feelings he had for Hermione Granger, not quite his friend, but always a constant in his usually tedious life. The fact that after this school year was over, they'd probably never see each other again- he could only imagine what the owl would be like. 'Um, Hermione, this may sound strange, but I rather miss you screaming at me for not keeping the study neat. Do you think you could send me a Howler? And maybe get Weasley (whichever one) to send some of those Wizard Wheezes over-' He had to try very hard not to laugh at that thought. 

Working together this year, they'd grown much closer than he had to almost anyone at the school- barring Professor Snape, perhaps- she was the sister he'd never had, nor wanted. But now, he couldn't help think she was more than that- 

  She smirked at him, her mood changing in a flash as usual. "And if you think this means I'm going to get McGonagall to write you a letter of recommendation-"

"Come on, Hermione. There's no way I'll get to work at Gringotts without it-"

"Well that's all the better then, isn't it? I won't have to deal with any more of you after this year." She snickered. He pretended to look hurt.

"Don't say you won't miss me, Hermione."

"I-" she looked into his eyes, quickly seeing past the layer of pretend amusement to the hurt. He'd always had such sad eyes… as long as she'd known him. "-may miss you just a little bit. You know, who am I to clean up after?"

He grinned, standing and grabbing her hand, surprising the hell out of her. He seemed almost- cheerful. How frightening.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks for breakfast. Just this once."

"Draco-" she began, only to be cut off.

"Hermione, my girl, where's your sense of adventure?" he led her to the door, taking her out into the hallway, deaf to her protests.

"My sense of adventure is right next to my undying passion for you." She shot back dryly, once she'd given up fighting him. Physically, at least. He turned to her, a mischievous glint in his fabulously azure eyes.

"Well then- maybe I'll have to go on a little journey to find them both."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, throwing her into a complete state of shock. After a moment of recovery, quite surprising herself, she replied in kind. 

It was her birthday, after all. 


End file.
